episodefandomcom-20200213-history
Story of My Life
Story of My Life is a story on the Episode interactive app, by Sofia Aira. It is a romance story between characters named, Autumn and James. Summary Autumn's life has never been normal.. but then she has to move in with her crush! Will he ever fall for her? Main Characters * Autumn - the main protagonist. * James - Autumn's main love interest throughout high school and college. * Harry - Autumn's love interest. * Kim - James' mother and Autumn's non-biological mother. * George - James' father. * Gabriella - one of Autumn's best friends. * Jessie - one of Autumn's best friends. Minor Characters * Faith - James' ex-girlfriend (and antagonist). * Matthew - Autumn's older brother. * Hannah Amber - James' childhood best friend and love interest. Other characters: * Sasha * Elliot * Karina * Zain * Ophelia * Victoria * Leila Storyline: (SPOILERS BELOW!) Autumn moves in with Kim and George Rhys, her mothers best friends from college. Her mother, father and brother supposedly ran away and left her when she was only seven years old. Kim and George were divorced, so Autumn lived with Kim for a long time, while George took their son to live on the other side of town. Now that Kim and George have decided to be together again, they are both moving into George's house. Now she lives with trustworthy people. One day, Kim states that her son will be coming back from his french exchange trip tomorrow night. Autumn is aware that James is on the french exchange trip, and Gabriella helps her get ready for his arrival at school on Friday. Fridays are non-uniform days, so Gabriella buys her a really pretty outfit to wear. Later on at dinner, we learn that Autumn had misheard Kim because it is apparently so that the french exchange kids are coming home tonight! Autumn goes to think things over in her room while watching a film. Embarrassingly, she is signing really loudly when the french exchange boy comes back from France, and back home. When Autumn hears James' voice downstairs, she knows that she would be living with James. She is nervous at first, and the nerves get the better of her. She completely blanks, and James makes a rude comment. She is offended and gets into a fight with him. They both get sent to their rooms in disgrace. When Autumn finds out that James read her diary, and now knows her feelings for him, she was outraged. Then, at school, Autumn finds out that James is interested in another girl, Faith, who has always been horrible to her! Autumn is totally upset, and her and her best friends, Gabriella and Jessie, tell her it's time to let loose and go out to a bar. They unexpectedly bump into Faith and James. James is one step ahead of Autumn and teases her by madly flirting with Faith. Autumn is really upset and tries to wash away her sadness with alcohol. Gabriella secretly tells James to go and fetch his 'Princess' and James has to take Autumn home because she obviously can't drive. Autumn says a few things that she regrets in the morning, about how she wish that he would realize that 'Faith is not the one'. In the morning Autumn accidentally falls out with her friends on the phone, and has a very bad hangover. James makes fun of her and teases, as usual, but this is the last straw. She's so convinced that nobody likes her, so she runs away. After a long time of her walking, she gets lost down a dangerous alleyway, and is approached by thugs and Psychopaths. She is extremely scared, but James saves her. He watched her leave and didn't want her to go. He holds her, then walks her back home. Weeks fly by, and soon Autumn, Jessie and Gabriella decide to put the past behind them and make up. They all go out for a celebration drink and see James at the bar, once again. They're standing on a balcony, and James calls her. She asks him why he's calling her, and he tells her to turn around. There he is, smirking. Autumn backs up, but does it too fast and she slips and falls off of the balcony! She gets taken to hospital for a very expensive operation. Autumn realizes today is the day of her classmate, Harry's, show. She really wants to go and see it because Harry is said to be crazily musically talented, and that rumor turns out to be true. A few days later, her older brother, Matthew comes to visit Autumn for the first time in 7 years, and he tells her that her parents were planning her a birthday party surprise, and got in a car crash. They had both died. Matthew had been sat in the back, so he was fine. Matthew decides to stay at the house for a while. Autumn goes to a bakery late at night and meets Harry in the cafe, so they sit down and have a chat. He's such a gentleman, and she can't resist but to kiss him. That night, James teaches Autumn how to play the piano and states that he taught Harry. Next week, the three best friends move into their university place (they have a cool house close to the campus, because Jessie's father works at the university). Also, when Autumn returns home for the weekend, She finds out that Matthew is leaving! She is devastated, but Matthew has found a girl that he wants to move in with, Leila. With Christmas just around the corner, the Rhys' (And Autumn Raine, of course!) go for a lovely walk by the lake. It is the place that Autumn and James properly bond. That night, James gets ready for a soccer match which will take place in the morning. Autumn meets Leila for the first time, and she is possibly the sweetest human being ever. She's like a sister to Autumn already. At the soccer game, Elliot, James' friend and roommate, kicks the ball so far into the woods that it would take a long time to find it. So, Autumn is sent to go and find it while the game continues with another ball. She can't find it anywhere. James is sent to look for her, by Kim (who is secretly trying to set them up!) and James teases Autumn which gives her the most butterflies in her stomach that she's ever had! They watch the clouds together for a while, and when they return to the sports game everyone had left. Autumn and James were in big trouble. When Autumn and James return back to University Autumn gets her hopes up, only to realize that they are crushed when she finds out that James and Faith are a couple now! She was extremely upset, but instead found comfort in confiding her love in Harry. One day, When Autumn goes out and gets drunk (again) at the University party, James takes her back to his place. Also, Harry and Autumn have a tragic breakup. Thinking she is asleep, James tells her how he feels about her, and she hears every bit of it. And soon enough, He admits his love for her. He ditches Faith, and runs to Autumn. They date for a whole year, and one day, they go to a park, where Autumn gets injured. She blacks out, and sees a mysterious figure in her sleep! It was a crazy red-haired girl, who shot her in her dream. She panics but is okay in the end. The one who is not okay is George. We learn that George is suffering from cancer, and he dies. A heartwarming speech is given by James, while Autumn just says about how thankful she was that he was in her childhood for as long as he could be. Later on, James' birthday is coming up, and Autumn buys James a new Soccer T-Shirt with the word 'Bae' on the back! James thinks it's hilarious, but wears it all the same. Then he receives a gift from is mother, which is a new car! Gabriella takes Autumn and James out to lunch to meet new people, including a girl called Hannah Amber. (Hannah won my character contest, and is a fan!) Who wants James back! One day, James secretly visits Hannah for a friendly lunch, which Gabriella and Autumn go and spy on! After that, James takes Hannah to their special lakeside place. Autumn runs away so far, that she gets lost. Then, in the middle of the night, she gets a text from James, and all it says is 'We're over'. Autumn is heartbroken. When Autumn approaches James, He knows nothing about the event! Autumn thinks he's just being mean but she figures out that it was Hannah Amber who sent the text. But it's too late. She has again found comfort in confiding her love in Harry. After one year, she understands that James wants her back again, and lost a girl that he loved. The reader gets to choose who Autumn ends up with, Harry or James. If they chose James, Autumn and James would get married and have a daughter called May. However, if they chose Harry, Autumn and Harry would get married and have a daughter called Daisy. The last episode is the fans coming into the story and meeting all of the characters. The last episode also states that there will be upcoming episodes and Christmas specials, so stay tuned! Category:Romance Category:User Stories